


草莓烟（07）

by xixixiu



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixixiu/pseuds/xixixiu





	草莓烟（07）

【Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
香烟和草莓，那就是你的滋味  
Yeah, they always taste like you   
它们总是如你般滋味  
You  
你般滋味 】

李东海靠坐在病床上，身后软乎乎的枕头和站在一旁准备支起小饭桌的李赫宰都让他感到很心安。  
“我不吃了，真的”，李赫宰正举着小叉子往李东海嘴里送草莓。“在吃一个吧，最后一个。新鲜的，听我的话”，李赫宰眨眨眼睛好像做了一个wink，又如往常一般先挑起右面的嘴角露出一个满含爱意和宠溺的笑容，只不过这次在嘴角里藏了太多的柔情蜜意。  
“嗯~~不要”，李东海突然一口咬扯住探过身来准备喂他草莓的李赫宰的胸前衣服，李赫宰惊了一下，端着果盘的手停在半空中。李东海突然抬眸向上望去，与他眼神对撞的一瞬间，李赫宰整个人都要融化了，他的Omega撒起娇来真的像是三四岁小孩想要时刻抱在怀里毛绒绒的小玩偶，很精致又很心空。  
李赫宰耳尖显露出粉红色，他竟然因为这突如其来的亲密动作羞涩了。“呀，海海看来真的需要我好好‘宠爱’一番了，是不是暗示我下次先从胸前开始”，他挑了一下眉。  
“是啊，需要你安慰一下了，嘻嘻”，李东海松开口仰起头，仿佛一只没有喂饱的猫咪蹭上主人的胳膊，露出顽皮又天真的笑，像是急需得到更多地关爱，最好是那种能时刻揉在怀里的宠爱。这让李赫宰完全没有了抵抗力，他没有想到他的李东海竟然主动开始挑逗他了。以前李东海让李赫宰变得慌乱时，李赫宰就会说一些不着调的话来掩盖自己的羞涩，那样肯定躲不过李东海的一记白眼或者一巴掌，但这次他的Omega竟然毫无掩饰，随意的撩拨就足够让他情迷意乱了。  
李赫宰轻轻摇了摇头，想让自己跳动得过于激烈的心脏镇静下来。要不是因为李东海现在还在医院没有完全恢复，李赫宰真想扑上去舔吻他因为仰头而更加明显的喉结，再深入他的领地毫不留情的侵占他，让他晃动着身躯红着眼尾在自己身下发出支离破碎的求饶声。  
哐~门开了，主治大夫和艺声一起进来了。大夫看了一眼站得僵直的Alpha和Alpha胸前被打湿的部分，露出一个“我懂”的表情。  
“明天你就可以出院了，家属一会儿去药房再开点预防信息素分泌紊乱的药，都在这上面”，说着递给李赫宰一个药单，又对着他补充了一句“最好别让分泌紊乱的Omega独处，不要总打抑制剂，而且大量分泌信息素后再打抑制剂对他的身体也不好，需要时Alpha还是得尽力照顾一下，你是不是有些”，还没等大夫说完，李赫宰就吐出三个字“我没有”。  
“那就好，走之前记得去取药”。  
把大夫送出病房后，艺声扔给腮帮子有些气鼓鼓的李赫宰一个纸袋，“哈哈哈哈，李赫宰这就是代替你的抑制剂，怕东海再那什么，我多买了几支留给他以后备用”。  
“用不到的，哥”，李赫宰从牙缝中小声的塞出几个字，低下头看着李东海，一副“我没有我委屈”的表情，让坐在床上的Omega忍不住捂嘴憋笑。  
“好好好，我相信你。哥，他说他没有”，李东海歪过头对床边翘着二郎腿的艺声说道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你小子就这么点出息嘛”，艺声说着站起来戳了一下李赫宰的头。  
“你日本的收购项目怎么办？东海这儿有我，你放心吧！”  
“哥，我已经交给秘书了。这个假期我打算待在洛杉矶”，李赫宰说完笑着揉了一下李东海的头发，“不用担心，这个假期我就待在这儿哪也不去，你去写论文我就在图书馆陪你，你去哪我都黏着你，kkk。我们找个舒适的房子住吧，先不回你寄宿的地方了。”  
李东海今天心情很好，因为明天就可以出院了，因为接下来的两个月都会有李赫宰陪在身边，因为他看得出来李赫宰是真的很在乎他。

“东海，暑假就住这儿吧”，李赫宰推开房门，推着两个行李箱走进屋内，他在市中心提前订了一套高级公寓，虽然不大但是32层的绝佳视野却让他一眼看中。  
“别开灯”，跟在身后的李东海扯了一下李赫宰的衣角。透过落地窗，晃过一道道斑驳的光束，可能是对面亮着的广告牌，也可能是高楼上的航空障碍灯，忽闪忽闪的光芒跌落在边边角角。  
“嗯？怎么了？”，李赫宰停下正要开灯的动作，转过头看向李东海。  
‘’没怎么，就是”，说着李东海环上李赫宰的脖颈，将唇覆在了柔软的两瓣上。李赫宰一时没反应过来，带着疑问的目光看向额头相抵的李东海。李东海露出浅浅一笑，不安分的小手已经放在了他的腰前，扯出衬衣随时准备打开皮带扣。“啊！”李东海因为李赫宰突然横抱起他的动作尖叫了一声。李赫宰没有说话，只是歪着头露出牙龈，抱着他向卧室方向走去。  
“今天不许散发信息素”，李东海说着用食指点了点李赫宰的鼻尖。  
“为什么？大夫不是说。。”  
“因为，因为我想要一场没有发情没有信息素干扰的性爱”，李赫宰看着怀里低头抿嘴、身体温度不断飙升的李东海，不知道说些什么，只是觉得他的Omega真的好可爱啊，平时说话冷冰冰看起来“高傲又无情”， 却常常在某些时候展现出要人命的“小幼稚”。  
李东海被李赫宰温柔的放在床上，瞬间塌陷进红色的被褥中，他双手撑起上身用膝盖抵在李赫宰双腿之间。  
“怎么了？嗯？”  
“没，没，我就是，嘻嘻嘻”，李东海歪过头露出侧颈，牙齿裹住下唇有些害羞的偷笑着。  
外面喧哗热闹的街景好像被阻隔在了玻璃窗外，只有星星点点的光被允许自由散落在各处，夹着几分月色李赫宰看清了恋人得意的小表情，他上身前倾过去，李东海彻底落入了他的怀抱，唇齿相接处带着甜蜜的味道。  
“海海，今天还难受吗？”李赫宰的目光停在李东海脸上，比楼下熙熙攘攘的繁华闹市来的更加热切。他舔吻上李东海的喉结，那是他36个小时前就想做的事了。  
“嗯～痒”，李东海说着抚上李赫宰的头发，“赫宰～有些痒，啊～”  
“这样还痒吗？”李赫宰突然用牙轻啃了一口那脖颈处的敏感地带。  
“李赫宰，你这个坏蛋”，李东海侧过头，把手指放在嘴边咬着，微露出的齿贝激起了李赫宰要“扫荡”那所有一切的欲望。李赫宰取下李东海的手，同他接吻，呼吸加重，逐渐变成闷哼声、鼻息声还有水渍声。  
伴着满是欲望的亲吻，李赫宰单手解开了李东海的牛仔裤拉链，指尖划到腰侧缓缓帮他扯下那两层束缚。灰蓝色的四角裤被褪到李东海的脚踝处，这次李赫宰想慢慢靠近自己喜欢的人，让他因为自己无止境的温柔而沉沦呻吟。  
李东海夹起双腿，因为很长时间未曾赤裸相对，现在的他虽然迫切想要但却羞涩得很，胸前的两点被李赫宰毫无章法的隔着T恤舔舐着，被打湿的布料磨的李东海有些难受，他挺了挺腰，想要蹭上李赫宰已经鼓起的下身。  
“呃～海海昨天你可是让我的胸前湿了一块啊”，李赫宰忍住“立刻吃掉”李东海的想法，趴在他身上看着他坏笑着，把玩着他有些微长散在床单上头发。  
“嘶～”，李东海微凉的手指穿过衬衣沿着皮带划了一段距离后摸上李赫宰的腹肌，像弹琴一般在上面短暂的停留了几下。环抱上他的后背，借力抬起上半身，吻住李赫宰的唇。李赫宰只是略做加深，就换来了一场奋不顾身的情事。  
李赫宰直起身几乎是从头顶扯下来自己的衬衣，可以听到啪嗒扣子崩落在地的声音。肌肤贴近的一瞬间，李东海拱起后背，双腿夹在了李赫宰的腰侧。李赫宰抱起他的同时脱掉了自己的西裤，裤子被压在双腿和床之间，这让李赫宰有些烦躁，他果断抬起李东海放在腰侧的双腿走下床，贴上冰凉的墙壁。  
“啊～”，李东海按上李赫宰的肩，下身已经变得有些湿滑，“赫宰啊，进去好吗？”李赫宰的舌带着凉意划过胸前、肩头和腺体。轻轻啄咬一下以后，又用双唇覆盖住不断亲吻。李东海已经沉浸其中，目光散开身子向后倒去，要不是墙壁的支撑他怕是早已掉落。  
泛红的脸颊、半眯着的双眼都看起来极其享受，却还是很不满足。他在黑暗中胡乱的抓着什么，碰到李赫宰抬起双腿的手以后，他想要指引那双手向中间走去。李赫宰感受到东海的不安，轻轻放下他，但李东海几乎是靠立在李赫宰怀里，脚尖略微离地。李赫宰用膝盖拓宽了本就属于自己的领地，粘腻的液体沾在李东海大腿内侧。他用手摸上李东海后穴，那里早已浸湿。  
可是没有信息素的干扰，穴口摸起来并没有得到足够的滋润，李赫宰伸手想去够放置在床头柜上的护手霜，却突然被李东海拉住手臂，“进来吧，进去好吗？”李东海有些委屈，撅起嘴，眼里蒙上一层雾气。他不知道为什么李赫宰这次会让前戏变得那么长。  
其实李赫宰只是担心刚出院的他身体无法承受住太大的起伏跌宕，想轻柔的搞定这场期盼已久的性事，可是李赫宰下身的寂寞难耐早就烫得李东海感受不到冰冷的墙壁。“我只是怕你～”  
李东海见李赫宰停下动作，他没有办法再等待一分一秒，摸上李赫宰的柱身往前倾去，把头低倒在李赫宰颈窝的一瞬间，后穴的嫩肉开始团团包裹住那硬挺的欲望。  
“嗯～”李赫宰舒了一口气，抱着李东海开始上下抽插，抽出再贯穿的动作让李东海伏在肩头，微张双唇，不停喘着粗气。  
“啊，赫～”，李东海叫着李赫宰的名字，失神的双眼流出生理盐水，打落在李赫宰的后背。“疼吗？”李赫宰放慢了还在进行着的动作，他们之间已有近十个月没有负距离接触过了，李赫宰探索过曾经熟悉的领地，感受到了Omega久久未经情事的紧致。  
李东海尽力直起上半身，除了下身还结合的部分，他搂住李赫宰的脖颈，抬眸对上视线，说道，“赫啊～完全标记我吧！好吗？”  
“真的吗？东海”  
“嗯”，眼里噙着泪，李东海点了点头。  
几乎同时刻，烟草味充斥到了各个地带，李赫宰因为李东海的一句话而拼命忍住的信息素开始悄悄渗近他皮肤的每一寸，每一次心跳和每一个毛孔。  
李赫宰抱着李东海倒在了床上，蹬掉被褥和刚刚令他不舒服的裤子，准备迎来一场属于AO之间正式又完美的性爱。丝丝草莓味飘了出来，缱绻在暧昧的空气里，他算是在勾引李东海发情吗？不是，明明是李东海在主导他去引他发情啊。  
蛰伏在甬道内的坚硬感受到大量喷涌出的体液，顺着柱身上的纹路，透过几乎不存在的缝隙来到腿侧，透明的液体被不停的冲撞打成乳白色，落到了红色床单上，晃动的地方变得深红，再到暗红，直到最后变成被欲望吞噬掉的殷红色。“啊，呃～”，李东海呜咽着，在李赫宰的身下看起来痴迷又凌乱，他前面的那根紧贴着李赫宰的腹部揉搓，泛上来的空虚感迫使他想伸出手摸上自己的硬挺。突然李赫宰脱离了他的后穴，弯腰趴在李东海的腿前，“啊，嗯～不要”，李东海十指插进李赫宰的头发，想抬起他的头，却在被温热的口腔包裹住的一瞬间，瘫软了身子。  
大量草莓味的信息素迅速散发出来，李东海彻底为他的Alpha发情了。性器划过唇齿，贴着光滑的口腔内壁，直抵喉处。李赫宰修长的手指揉捏上光滑臀瓣，吞吐了数十几次后，黏液混着唾液一起挂到了嘴边，他含着那根抬起眼眸，里面是魅惑的神情，是强烈的占有欲。“不行，我受不了了，放开我，我要射了”，李东海蜷起脚趾抠进被单里，腰身不断上下起伏，配合着跪趴着的人挺起又落下。精神错乱的一瞬间他甚至想要李赫宰在那儿啃咬一次，李赫宰真的如他所愿那样做了，牙齿轻微的嵌入带来的刺激感令他久久不能回神，伴随着一声变了调闷哼，李东海射了出来。这是李东海第一次感受到深喉带来的快感。  
“海海，现在要帮帮我了”，他抱着李东海坐起来，让李东海跨坐到自己身上，得以更加饱满的深入。  
再次填满甬道的Alpha不再妥协了，肆意地冲撞着，不断变化的角度让跨坐的Omega根本无力支撑。李东海双手抓住床头，腰身起伏晃动。李赫宰的手覆上腰身两侧，慢慢向上爬去，揉捏着胸前樱桃粉的两点，手指摩挲过的地方，尽是浴火焚过的痕迹，再烫上几朵唇齿轻咬的红色双瓣花，李东海的躯体可人到了想要吞噬进自己五脏六腑内的地步。  
“加把劲儿，呃，啊海海”，李赫宰翻过身把摇摇欲坠的李东海压在了身下，手掌覆盖在前额，慢慢掀开被汗水浸湿的碎发。  
“东海，你最爱谁？”，李赫宰突然发狠一撞，李东海几乎要弹了出去，嘴角流出了些看起来淫靡不堪的情液。“啊，是你啊”，即使李东海的下身因为绞紧而承受撕裂般的疼痛，即使现在的他神志恍惚，李东海还是尽力扯出一个乖巧又顺从的笑容，哼唧了几声后，一字一字回答到。  
李赫宰听到以后趴在李东海肩头哭了，抽泣着，他未曾想到的是李东海给了他这个完全标记的机会，给了他一个终身的承诺。泪水流过脖颈的腺体，骚痒得感觉让李东海的全身再次紧张起来，肠肉开始收缩，推得体内的那根开始涨大，又迈向更舒适地带，生殖腔已微微打开。  
“啊～，我怕”，李东海突然搂紧李赫宰的身体，像抓住救命稻草一般，不想丢失李赫宰带来的安全感。李东海的脸庞闪过点点光芒，他侧头看向窗外，对面高楼上的广告牌已经熄灭了，李东海再一次觉得自己要陷入无止境的黑暗中了，被张开的巨网严丝合缝般裹住。  
“嗯啊～我在，有我在，嗯～”，李赫宰再一次用粗大的性器深入，他感受到侧壁那一点敏感，抽出后又伴着一声清脆的拍打声完全没入。  
“啊，啊～”，比起因为撕心裂肺般的疼痛而发出的呻吟声，李东海带着更多汹涌而下的体液来迎接着他的Alpha，“宝贝儿，我在呢”，李赫宰低吼出声，将巨大送入未曾到达的领地，一瞬间体内成结。他舔舐走李东海侧颈草莓味的汗液和他刚刚滴落的咸涩泪水，咬破腺体，注入了属于他霸道又独有的味道。李东海感受到烟草味的信息素顺着血液流过全身，直抵心脏，酥麻的快感再一次让他射了出来。  
李东海在李赫宰怀里啜泣着，李赫宰就那样环住他，任由他胡乱的拍打着自己的身体。  
哭泣，拥抱，亲吻，再归于平静。  
裹住李东海的那张网最终被李赫宰层层剥开，挤进自己的身躯，让属于李东海的心占据高地，成为唯一可以拥有他的Alpha。

这个暑假李赫宰陪李东海在图书馆写过论文，参加过周末崔始源举办的舞会party，去威尔逊山天文台看过斗转星移。偶尔会在周末一起去教堂做祷告，再在街边的咖啡店品尝一番甜点。也会驱车去TCL中国大剧院看一场演出，回家后借着故事情节浪漫的氛围再来一场鱼水之欢。  
最后一周的周末凌晨，李赫宰吻醒了怀里熟睡的人。“海海，那年毕业送你走的那天，我们不是说好以后要租车去看风景吗？今天去吧！”，李赫宰在嘴边挂上一抹得意的笑容。  
“嗯～今天吗？”李东海揉了揉眼睛，半睁未睁前写满了可爱。  
李赫宰载着刚刚还打着哈欠啃着热狗的李东海，停到了Leo Carrillo海滩，这里的海岸线绵延得很长，太阳也还未升起，只有远处的一条金边嵌在目光里。  
李赫宰特意挑了LA名气稍逊一筹的海滩，想和李东海安静的享受再次分开前的二人世界。他拉着李东海的走在海滩上，身后深深浅浅的脚印被海水不断淹没再填平。就那样安静的走了好一会儿，望着远处矗立着的形态各异的礁石，和已经升起的太阳，李赫宰挑起右面的嘴角，“海海，上次走之前你说日出时的风景也很美，真的是这样呢。”  
“我没骗你”，李赫宰转过身将李东海最后的“吧”字堵在唇间，抚上恋人的脸颊，眼里盛满了深情。李东海突然顿住，因为手里刚刚握住的陌生感而停下正在加深的那个吻。  
他摊开右手，黑色的戒指盒落入眼帘。李赫宰的双手从李东海后背游走到手臂两侧，握紧他的小臂，对上李东海有些疑惑又藏着泪水眼睛，“东海啊，你给了我一个终身的承诺，这个。也是我的对你的承诺”。  
两枚戒指在洒落的阳光下熠熠生辉，戒环上月亮和太阳的纹路曲折蜿蜒又不失质感。  
李东海的泪水从眼眶跌落，落在李赫宰的拇指上，再晕开。他给李东海温柔的戴上戒指，“你总说想你的时候看看太阳，想我的时候看看月亮，但是月亮总是在追逐第二天升起的太阳。我不想这样，被无数个黑夜和白昼阻隔，我会永远在你的身边。”

远处两个身影并排相依偎，十指相扣，无名指上的戒指烙刻着拥抱太阳的月亮。李东海正感受着李赫宰承诺过的那比秒更短的每一瞬间的存在，那里有他的气息，那里烟草的味道已经融进了血液，不会再消失。


End file.
